The number of opportunity for the use of a display apparatus, for example, a smart device typified by a smart, phone, digital signage, or a window display under strong ambient light has been increasing in recent years. Along with the increase, there has been occurring a problem such as: the reflection of the ambient-light by the display apparatus itself or a reflector to be used in the display apparatus, such as a touch panel portion, a glass substrate, or a metal wiring; or the reflection of a background on the display apparatus or the reflector. In particular, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display apparatus that has started to be put into practical use in recent years is liable to cause a problem, such as the reflection of the ambient light or the reflection of the background because the apparatus has a metal layer having high reflectivity. In view of the foregoing, it has been known that such problem is prevented by arranging, as an antireflection film, a circularly polarizing plate including a retardation film (typically a λ/4 plate) on a viewer, side.
Incidentally, there, is a continuing demand for thinning of the organic EL display apparatus. Further, in recent years, there has been an increasing demand for an organic EL display apparatus that is flexible and bendable.